Melt
by Valaxia
Summary: "Can't be easy this position, to destroy my life. All you have to do is arrive. Melt my happiness, some kind of fucked up mess." Willy and Slugworth's daughter both like to use people. Rated M for a very good reason. Willy/OC.


Melt

By Dysphasia

Rated: M

Warnings: Graphic sex. No fluff. Language. Slightly dark but not really.

Song: "Melt" By Chet Faker ft Kilo Kish

A/N: Quick, to the point one shot. Willy and Slugworth's daughter both like to use people. "Can't be easy this position, to destroy my life. All you have to do is arrive. Melt my happiness, some kind of fucked up mess."

* * *

He glared at me through those frostbitten eyes of deep violet, teacup hiding away the bottom half of his face as he took a loud sip, drawing the hot liquid into his mouth, swirling it around, before swallowing. He blinked and set the cup down, plastering on his signature fake cheshire smile.

"You're fucked up." He told me in a sickly sweet voice that dripped with honey.

"I know." I put the keys I had been dangling in front of him onto the table, and nudged them toward the displeased chocolatier. "Long time no see."

"Are you going to make a habit of this?" He asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"A habit of what?"

"Breaking into my factory."

"Oh. No. Probably not." I gave him a smile.

"How's your old man Slugworth?"

"He's pretty great. Settling down a bit, he's going to pass over the business to me in a few years."

"Oh goody." His rosy lips settled into some sort of wince, before parting to take another sip of tea. His eyes never left mine.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Don't you like me?" I teased.

"You stole my recipes." He said.

"You stole my virginity." I countered. For the first time, his eyes left mine to roam down over my body, lingering on the low cut of my V neck shirt, down to the zipper of my pants. "Quite the player, aren't you?"

"How could I resist." He took another sip, set down the cup, tongue running lightly over those ruby red lips. "There you were, in my room, wearing as close to nothing as a girl could get. Even if I had known your only intentions were to steal my recipes, I still would have done it." He smirked, but it was genuine.

I pulled off my top, placed it over the chair I was standing next to. His eyes did not leave mine.

"Would you do it again?" I asked, reaching behind to undo the clasp on my bra, and let it fall to the floor. I slipped off my shoes.

He took another sip of tea and stood up from his seat, moving around the table in leisurely yet deliberate strides, until he was face to face with me, he leaned in. His hand moved up and brushed strands of deep auburn hair off of my neck, behind my ear.

"Again and again, Everine."

I smiled and turned away as his hand brushed my bare waist, leading us to his bed. I sat down, staring up at him with a patient smile. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before pushing me down onto his lavish covers, before pulling my jeans off in one smooth motion. His gloved hand moved up my body, cupped my breast, and we kissed almost desperately, hungry for the taste of each others lips. His were sweet. Mine tasted of smoke.

His hand moved down, until they reached my black panties. He whipped them off and I was naked beneath him. The kiss broke off for a moment as he unbuckled his trousers. I felt him enter me and I shivered in delight while he let out a low groan. He thrust in deep, again and again, our lips locked. I moaned, grinding against him.

The need, the _desire_, to have him, so strong it almost hurt. Hearts beating like the wings of hummingbirds trapped in iron cages, we fucked. We did not make love. There was no love in those violet eyes when he broke the kiss to roam his eyes greedily over my naked body. Only a carnal need. His breath was heavy as he rhythmically moved in and out of my body, letting out a musical, sugary sweet moan every now and then. I could feel myself nearing climax. Every nerve ending in my body responded in ecstasy to each intoxicating thrust.

"Oh god." I moaned into his shoulder. He went faster, harder, until we simultaneously reached our sinfully purchased euphoria. I felt him climax inside of me and I cried out in pure bliss as I did the same, melting into him like chocolate.

We stopped for a moment, both catching our breath, recovering, and he rolled off me and pulled his trousers up again.

I lay there for a minute, staring up at the ceiling, still panting. My cheeks were flushed. WIlly smoothed down his hair and threw my clothes at me.

I put my bra and panties on, retrieving the small case out of the pocket of my jeans. I took out a cigarette and lit it up with a match.

"Thanks." I said.

"The new recipes are in the notebook on the bedside table." He said, without looking at me.

I took a long drag and exhaled.

"Thanks."


End file.
